Pextumian Empire
The Pextumian Empire, (commonly known as Pextum) is a large nation located in the north of the Xalian Peninsula. It is surrounded by sea in the north, west, and east. It borders the nations of Ga Jesum, Shirvin, and Shiria in the south. Founding The Pextumian Empire, then known as Pextum, was born in the year 40. The way it was born has been lost to history, but the most popular theory is that it was once a collection of separate tribes, united into a confederation. (NaZa confirm this pls) Early History For most of its history, Pextum was little more than a backwater state, existing on its own, not really doing anything outside of its borders. They made contact with Jexus in Year 74, and Elwait in Year 103, but it was mostly an isolationist state until the year 110. Pextumian Civil War In the year 110, Pextum was plunged into civil war. Out of the carnage emerged two states; Pawa, and Pexamol. Both nations fought against each other, however they were roughly as powerful as each other, meaning neither side could make any meaningful gains. Pawa, in an effort to best Pexamol, expanded and made contact with Maxyria. Maxyria offered to help Pawa beat Pexamol in exchange for a free trade treaty. Pawa agreed. And so with Maxyrian arms in hand, plus an alliance with Elwait, Pawa marched into and destroyed Pexamol in the year 113. Maxyria got their trade agreement, Elwait got some lands, and Pawa got the rest of Pexamol, changing their name back to Pextum. Maldikite Raids In 122,due to Jexan Empire giving Maldiks the map of Xalian peninsula in order to save his colony,Mojexus in Estal, the Maldik Empire launched a series of raids all along the coast of the Xalian Peninsula. These raids hit Pextum especially hard, as they took up a lot of the coastline. Pextum's economy was in utter ruin, and the navy they had built was essentially gone. This action forever immortalized the Maldikites as the eternal nemesis of Pextum. Collapse of Elwait Elwait, an ally of Pextum, was also hit especially hard by the Maldikite raids. They were hit so hard, in fact, that their government completely collapsed. In an effort to unite the Pawanians, Pextum annexed as much unoccupied Elwaiti land as they could. However, Sustox and the Komel League still had former Elwaiti lands. This caused major distress for Pextum, and they later want to war with those nations over that. Rise of the Pextumian Empire The Beginning of Pextumian Expansionism Seeking to unite the Pawanians, Pextum bullied Sustox into annexation in 128. Not content with this, Pextum also demanded that the Komel League give up the lands previously owned by Elwait. the Komels rejected such a deal, but they eventually agreed to let the Komeli Pawani decide their fate in a referendum. The Komel League initially promised to hold the referendum in 129. However, no such referendum ever took place. After 7 years of waiting, the Pextumian king had had enough, and declared war on the Komel League. The Maxyrivan Gift In the final days of Maxyriva, an alliance was forged between Maxyriva and Pextum. Although it only lasted one year before the collapse of Maxyriva, it did exist long enough for Maxyriva to give 95% of their navy to Pextum. This gift would prove instrumental in the coming conflicts. Pax Maldikium In the year 131, the Maldik Empire contacted Pextum in an effort to get them as allies. This offer was quickly denied by Pextum. Instead of an alliance, the Maldiks instead got diplomatic access to Pextum for future negotiations, in exchange for economic aid, and some Maldikite ships. This boost in naval tech would also help Pextum in the coming wars. This also started the Pax Maldikium, a period of peace and trade between Pextum and the Maldik Empire, despite both nations despising the other. This would be interrupted in 140 with the Maldiks' involvement in the Pextum-Callan War. Pextum-Komeli War Pextum began the war by annexing Mogu, and advancing all along the Komeli border. Pextum also launched several naval invasions along the Komeli coast, intending to crush the Komelis from all sides. Pextum also launched a naval blockade of the Komel League, halting any aid from them. The Komel League had counted on help from the Little States Pact for their survival, but only Delkia ever joined them. Shiria granted military access to Delkia, but did not get involved themselves. (gonna work on this later) Peace Deal: Treaty of Pexamol Article I: The Komel League will be fully annexed by Pextum. Article II: Delkia will pay minimal war reparations to Pextum. Article III: Komeli citizens, regardless of ethnicity will be bestowed the same rights as the Pawani people. Article IV: Delkia will hand over some of their technology.